1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a vapor and liquid emission control system for controlling the seal leakage of pumps, such as crude oil and petroleum product pumps.
2. Background
Certain types of high volume throughput pumps are constructed in such a way as to have opposed mechanical seals for preventing the escape of pump working fluid from opposite ends of the pump shaft. In particular, crude oil and petroleum product centrifugal pumps are constructed in such a way that the main impeller shaft is supported by bearings which are disposed outboard of opposed mechanical seal assemblies. The pump bearing housing and seal support housings are configured in such a way that the seals may be removed from the pump shaft without disassembling the pump, or at least moved away from their working position for inspection and repair. In this regard, the pump housing is constructed with a seal access space which is normally open to atmosphere or may be partially closed by a removable cover member. The pump working liquid and any vapors emitting therefrom may leak through the seals and present an environmental hazard. The present invention provides a system for minimizing the leakage of fluids from centrifugal crude oil and petroleum product pipeline pumps and the like with a view to minimizing the uncontrolled leakage or emission of liquids and vapors from such types of pumps.